Un Prisonnier Désirable
by Lunagarden
Summary: Post D.o.C. Le titre parle pour soi... mouhahahaha! ;)


Vincent/Genesis un défi de Cihanethyste que j'ai relevé avec plaisir :)

Cracotte ne t'en fais pas, le tien n'est pas oublié :). Je t'assure que lorsque je mettrait la main à la pâte, tu seras comblée avec le résultat ;)

En attendant bonne lecture ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages, lieux et noms respectifs de cette fanfic sont une propriété de Square Enix LTD. Aucune rémunération ou profit n'est tiré de ces textes. Ils sont une continuité fictive faite par les fans, pour le plaisir des fans de Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

 **Un prisonnier désirable**

Il faisait noir et froid. Sa tête heurta pour la énième fois le plafond du camion, qui venait de rouler sur un nid de poule et, encore une fois, il tapa la petite fenêtre du fourgon blindé.

Le milicien lui ordonna de se calmer et s'esclaffa de manière arrogante à son égard. S'il en avait la possibilité, il lui aurait tordu le cou comme on le fait aux chocobos. Hélas pour lui, il pouvait à peine esquisser un geste avec les menottes et les entraves en métal renforcé. Ces dernières étaient reliées entre elles par des chaînes aussi lourdes que la justice. Son corps meurtri souffrait le martyr et il ignorait où ils l'emmenaient, enfermé tel un animal.

Il devait faire peine à voir s'il se regardait dans une glace. Son manteau rouge était déchiré par endroits, et boueux suite aux précédents combats. Ses cheveux auburn, lesquels étaient si habituellement soignés, étaient à présent en bataille et sales à cause de la terre et du sang. Son aile noire brisée le lançait affreusement et il avait le soupçon d'avoir quelques fêlures au niveau des côtes.

Trop fatigué pour se rebeller, Genesis posa son front en sueur sur la paroi froide et ferma les yeux. Il devait se faire une raison concernant son destin, jamais il ne connaîtrait la gloire tant promise. Pourtant, il y avait cru dur comme fer au Don de Déesse et avait tout fait pour le trouver.

Il y était presque arrivé, mais le sort en avait décidé autrement. Après avoir mené une lutte acharnée, il était parvenu à se débarrasser de l'homme des ténèbres. Ce dernier voulait se servir de lui pour ramener son frère des morts. Son combat n'était pas passé inaperçu et il s'était vu attaqué par des miliciens sous les ordres d'un dénommé Commandant Tuesti. Il était secondé d'un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux Mako. Un étrange fait, car il n'avait connu personne au SOLDAT ayant ces traits physiques.

Son nom était Strife si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Avec le tapage qui y avait régné, il avait eu du mal à l'entendre.

Il avait refusé de capituler. Il estimait qu'il avait assez vécu sous le joug des autres: que ce soit la Shinra, la Deepground ou encore un psychopathe aliéné qui n'avait que pour but de faire revenir son frère à la vie à tout prix. Il exigeait le droit de sa rédemption et de sa liberté.

N'ayant pas d'autre échappatoire que de se battre pour y parvenir, il avait engagé le combat bien qu'à bout de forces. Mourir en tant qu'homme libre. Ces mots prenaient tout leur sens alors qu'il encaissait les coups de son opposant mieux portant que lui.

La lutte avait été acharnée et brève. Lorsqu'il était tombé à terre, brisé et blessé, il avait repensé à Angeal, Séphiroth et Zack. Il était désireux de disparaître, de rejoindre ses seuls amis. Il restait là, attendant le geste de grâce qui le délivrerait de ce calvaire, pour unique réconfort la liberté qu'il pourrait acquérir à sa mort.

L'homme qui l'avait battu le contemplait, épée baissée à la main. Son regard évoquait la tristesse et le regret. La raison pour laquelle il l'avait laissé en vie, il l'ignorait, mais s'il avait su ce qu'il en aurait découlé, il aurait préféré mourir.

Le camion freina l'espace de quelques instants et il entendit brièvement des voix. Il avait tellement mal à la tête qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait se fendre en deux. Avec difficulté, il avala un peu de salive pour soulager sa gorge asséchée, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur au passage.

Le démarrage inopiné du fourgon lui fit perdre soudainement l'équilibre et il tomba à quatre pattes. Il eut la sensation que son corps fut transpercé de toutes parts par des pointes de fer rouge. Pour ne pas faire plaisir à ses nouveaux bourreaux, il se mordit le poignet pour étouffer un cri de souffrance.

Finalement, il arriva à destination et les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement, l'aveuglant sur le coup.

Il levait avec peine ses mains menottées pour se protéger les yeux de la luminosité trop vive lorsqu'on le saisit violemment par les bras et le fit sortir de force du véhicule. Il n'était guère étonné par cette brutalité. C'était le traitement qu'on infligeait aux criminels, qu'ils fussent prisonniers de guerre ou déserteurs. Il ignorait dans quelle catégorie on le rentrait dans ce cas-ci, mais cela semblait importer peu à ceux qui l'entraînaient dans un couloir aux murs d'un blanc immaculé.

Il avait la tête baissée et se laissait malmener par les deux miliciens qui le guidaient vers sa prochaine destination. Il avait du mal à suivre leur rythme et souvent ses pieds trébuchaient au point de lui faire perdre l'équilibre et d'emporter le garde à sa gauche dans sa chute.

Cette marche dura une bonne dizaine de minutes et il se demandait où ils l'emmenaient comme ça. Il eut sa réponse quelques instants plus tard, quand il entendit un cliquetis des clés et un verrou s'ouvrir. Il fut poussé brusquement vers l'intérieur avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui.

À bout de forces, il eut à peine le réflexe de se protéger la tête lors de sa bousculade. Il mit longtemps à parvenir à se redresser pour rejoindre le petit lit miteux. Trop épuisé, pour s'y hisser, il posa juste ses bras et son visage sur le matelas avant de s'endormir.

~oOo~

Ses paupières frémirent d'abord, puis s'ouvrirent avec difficulté. Il était allongé dans un lit confortable et dépourvu de ses lourdes chaînes.

Avec précaution, il regarda autour de lui: c'était une pièce plus grande que celle de la veille, à moins que ce ne fût la même et qu'il n'y eût pas prêté attention. Cependant, les circonstances ne lui avaient pas permis de relever ce détail, étant donné qu'il était plus mort que vif.

Il n'y avait rien de superflu; cela ressemblait à une chambre d'hôpital ou quelque chose comme ça. On avait dû profiter du temps qu'il était inconscient pour le laver, le changer et l'amener ici afin de soigner ses blessures.

Les bandages sur son corps et le pyjama bleu délavé qu'il portait confirmaient ses soupçons. Il trouvait même cocasse l'attelle improvisée qu'on avait faite à son aile. Dortoir ou non, il n'en était pas moins sécurisé; les barrières derrière la vitre de la fenêtre le prouvaient.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une fille aux cheveux bruns. Elle l'observa brièvement avant de refermer derrière elle. Elle était petite, frôlant la taille d'une enfant d'à peine dix ans. Sans un mot, elle posa un plateau de nourriture sur la table de chevet.

Genesis la regarda faire sans esquisser un quelconque geste. Il était intrigué par l'indifférence que cette étrangère avait à son égard. Quelqu'un de sensé aurait peur de s'approcher d'un prisonnier potentiellement dangereux. À moins qu'il ne le soit plus aux yeux de ceux qui avaient eu affaire à lui la veille.

Son regard s'attarda sur le repas qu'elle lui avait apporté: une sorte de purée avec quelques morceaux de carottes et de petits pois. Le tout était accompagné d'une bouteille d'eau minérale et d'un gobelet rempli de cachets. Il tira la grimace en apercevant les médicaments.

Sans prévenir, la fille le redressa gentiment, tout en faisant attention à son appendice blessé pour entasser deux coussins derrière son dos. Ceci fait, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit la cuillère dans l'intention de le nourrir comme un enfant.

En voyant ce geste, son orgueil en reçut un coup et il le fit comprendre en rompant le silence.

\- Pas besoin. Je suis capable de m'alimenter seul.

La fille le regarda de ses yeux Mako. Quelque chose se déchira dans son âme quand il la fixa d'aussi près. Il y avait une souffrance si profonde dans ses pupilles que son cœur se serra.

Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Il se sentit stupide pour son comportement et se jura de s'excuser la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait.

D'un geste tremblant et maladroit, il mangea son repas. Après cela, il jeta un regard sceptique aux cachets et les prit à contrecœur. Comme il le prévoyait, le sommeil vint assez rapidement et fut incapable de lutter contre. Il s'endormit malgré la peur qui tenaillait son être de se réveiller ailleurs que dans cette pièce moins austère que la cellule d'une prison.

~oOo~

Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge et résonna dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Genesis se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique, et son regard était écarquillé sous l'emprise de la peur. Il avait encore rêvé du temps qu'il était prisonnier à Deepground, des horreurs qu'il y avait subies dans leurs laboratoires: les piqûres, la torture, les expériences... Ce qu'il y avait vécu serait à jamais gravé dans son esprit au fer rouge, et cela pour le restant de ses jours.

Il passa une main tremblante dans sa chevelure en bataille et il se redressa en position assise sur son lit. Il faisait déjà nuit et le clair de lune éclairait à peine l'intérieur de sa chambre.

Il ignorait combien de temps il avait dormi, d'autant plus qu'il était complètement désorienté depuis sa capture. Il allait devoir reprendre le rythme s'il voulait avoir une chance de s'en sortir.

Encore sous l'emprise du mauvais rêve, le Banoran ne s'était pas aperçu de la présence qui était avec lui. Tapi dans un coin d'ombre, quelqu'un observait le moindre de ses gestes et sa voix profonde interrompit le silence avec un simple mot:

\- Cauchemar?

L'intonation froide et obscure de son interlocuteur eut un effet immédiat sur lui: il se figea brusquement et son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il sentit une goutte de sueur couler sur son front, alors qu'il serrait le drap de son lit jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

L'homme devant lui l'observait avec ses yeux couleur carmin. La moitié de son visage était dissimulée derrière l'ourlet de sa cape rouge, et il portait une sorte de bandeau de la même couleur sur ses longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. La faible luminosité refléta quelque chose à l'aspect brillant. Genesis mit un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une espèce de gant métallique terminé par des griffes. Une prothèse sans doute.

Les ressemblances qu'avait cet homme avec celui qui avait possédé son corps étaient frappantes... Du moins selon ses souvenirs. Il vint à se demander s'il n'était pas là pour le tuer à titre de vengeance.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, sauf si tu me donnes une raison pour cela, répondit l'étrange individu à sa question silencieuse.

Le fait qu'il ait lu ou deviné le fil de ses pensées mit Genesis mal à l'aise. Il avala la salive avec difficulté et osa à peine esquisser un quelconque geste.

Ce comportement prudent était à l'opposé de sa nature fougueuse et impulsive. Il n'était pourtant pas un homme à avoir peur facilement, la preuve en était les innombrables combats qu'il avait menés contre Séphiroth. Il aimait le danger, les défis, et était fort peu concerné par les conséquences de ses actes téméraires.

Cependant, quelque chose chez cet individu l'incitait à rester sur ses gardes. Il n'était pas non plus en état de riposter d'une manière ou d'une autre, blessé tel qu'il était en ce moment. Ses précédentes expériences l'avaient quelque part assagi et lui avaient également appris que la patience était mère de tous les vices. D'autant plus que l'aura que cet étranger dégageait, imposait un respect et un charisme inébranlables, presque comme ceux du Héros du Soldat.

Avec un sourire triste, Genesis reposa sa tête sur le traversin et ferma les yeux. Les souvenirs du Soldat lui semblèrent si proches et si lointains à la fois que c'en était douloureux. Il était le seul survivant d'une époque chère à son cœur.

C'est avec amertume qu'il se fit une raison: tout était bel et bien fini. Son destin était à présent entre les mains de parfaits inconnus et il se contrefichait de ce que lui réservait le lendemain. La fatigue émotionnelle eut le dessus et il se laissa sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Il sentait toujours le regard de l'autre veiller sur lui. Quelque part, cela lui apportait du réconfort, mais aussi de l'anxiété: celle de ne connaître ni le lieu, ni la personne avec qui il se trouvait. Les réponses viendraient sans doute... d'une manière ou d'une autre.

~oOo~

Il contemplait le peu de paysage qu'il pouvait apercevoir de la fenêtre depuis son lit.

Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il était réveillé. La première chose qu'il constata fut qu'il était seul et qu'il avait un plateau de nourriture à disposition sur sa table de chevet. Un bol de céréales au lait accompagné d'une petite bouteille d'eau, et encore le gobelet rempli de cachets. Cette fois le sommeil ne revint pas après qu'il les eut pris.

Il entendait quelques voix dehors, certaines austères et fermes, d'autres plus jeunes, souvent suivies de plaintes dues à l'effort et à l'essoufflement. Cela lui rappela les entraînements de routine des miliciens de son temps de Soldat.

Le chant des oiseaux lui était agréable, ceci malgré l'endroit où il se trouvait.

La porte s'ouvrit et Genesis tourna la tête vers les nouveaux venus. Il reconnut l'homme à la cape rouge, la jeune femme qui était venue la veille lui apporter le repas, et le blond aux yeux Mako qu'il avait combattu. L'autre individu était habillé d'un manteau bleu foncé et ses traits dévoilaient une profonde inquiétude. Il paraissait anxieux à l'inverse de ses collègues. Son visage lui semblait... familier, mais il ne saurait dire d'où il le connaissait.

Ils s'observaient mutuellement un long moment. Bien qu'il eût envie de briser le silence pesant en premier, il allait attendre que ce soit eux qui le fassent. Il n'était pas en position d'exiger quoi que soit, même si ça le titillait.

L'homme à la barbichette se racla la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Commandant Genesis Rapsodos?

Le Banoran cligna des yeux à l'entente de cette appellation. Cela faisait des années qu'on ne l'avait pas désigné ainsi... Il le questionna à son tour :

\- Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec la Shinra pour mériter le titre que vous m'octroyez. Pourrais-je savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur de m'adresser?

Sur le coup, il se maudit d'avoir laissé son côté aristocrate et arrogant s'exprimer à cet instant. Il fallait faire attention à propos d'une chose: ne jamais le prendre en pitié ou de haut sous peine de riposte virulente... Or l'homme qui lui avait parlé le regardait comme s'il était une pauvre bête à l'agonie et c'était l'erreur à ne pas commettre.

Sa réponse eut un étrange effet parmi ses visiteurs. Il détecta une certaine animosité chez le blond, de la curiosité auprès de l'individu à la cape rouge et à peine un regard de la fille qui les accompagnait.

\- Bien sûr, fit le premier homme, voulant occulter sa nervosité. Je suis Reeve Tuesti, Commandeur et Directeur de la WRO, autrement appelée World Regeneris Organisation. Le lieu où vous vous trouvez en ce moment.

Le Banoran haussa un sourcil. Il ne savait pas en quoi la WRO consistait au juste, mais le nom de son interlocuteur lui disait quelque chose, effectivement. Il allait le laisser finir les présentations et l'interroger après.

\- Voici Shelke, fit Reeve d'un geste de la main vers la fille. Elle veillera à ce que rien ne vous manque pendant votre convalescence.

Son regard se posa sur elle; celle-ci avait à peine réagi à l'entente de son nom. Quel âge avait-elle? Physiquement, il ne lui donnait pas plus de neuf ou dix ans. Il lui était inconcevable de confier ce genre de fonction à une fillette en âge d'être écolière.

\- Ne vous fiez pas à son apparence. Shelke est bien plus mature qu'elle ne le laisse paraître, le prévint le Commandeur.

 _''Je demande à voir''_ , pensa Genesis. Pour le moment, il allait garder pour lui-même certaines réflexions, histoire de 'tâter' le terrain et faire part de ses opinions au moment opportun.

\- Voici Cloud Strife, Ex-Soldat, poursuivit Reeve.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, puis il continua d'une voix gênée:

-... Celui qui vous a combattu.

Au moment où son regard croisa celui du blond, il se mordit la langue pour ne pas rétorquer. Il n'avait toujours pas avalé le fait qu'il était ici et enfermé à cause de lui. Non seulement cet homme avait fait obstacle à sa liberté, mais en plus, il ne lui avait pas accordé la mort. À la place, il l'avait fait prisonnier pour une raison inconnue.

Bien qu'il eût quelques éléments de réponse, ils avaient des choses à se dire. Il le voyait dans ses yeux.

\- Et pour terminer, Vincent Valentine, ex-Turk, finit le directeur.

Genesis brisa le contact visuel avec le blond et observa avec intérêt l'homme ténébreux. Contrairement à celui du Soldat, son regard était neutre, voire un peu curieux et sans doute moins agressif.

\- Avez-vous des questions? lui demanda Reeve d'une voix aimable.

Le moment qu'il attendait se présenta enfin. Le roux allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand le blond le coupa dans son élan, d'un ton qui n'incitait pas au dialogue.

\- Il devrait être enfermé.

\- Pour l'instant, Cloud, il est sous ma juridiction.

Discuter de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, c'était une chose à ne pas faire et, encore une fois, il se mordit la langue pour ne pas l'allumer en paroles purement et simplement.

Le Commandeur lui adressa un regard désolé et l'encouragea à faire part de son opinion, ce qu'il fit avec un plaisir malsain.

\- Pour commencer, j'ai horreur qu'on parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas concerné.

\- Nos excuses les plus sincères, Comman-, enfin je veux dire monsieur Rapsodos.

Genesis les accepta, même s'il était certain que Cloud n'aurait rien fait de son côté.

-J'aimerais savoir si je suis votre prisonnier.

Le directeur sembla gêné et mit quelques instants à répondre à sa question.

\- En réalité nous...

Il fut coupé en plein élan par l'Ex-Soldat.

\- Pour le moment, vous pouvez vous considérer comme tel, l'informa-t-il d'une voix dépourvue de sentiments. Estimez-vous heureux qu'on ne vous traîne pas en cour martiale pour les crimes que vous avez commis par le passé.

Le Banoran encaissa l'accusation avec un sourire amer et riposta en défiant le mercenaire du regard.

\- Si vous teniez tant que ça à ma mort, pourquoi m'avoir épargné dans ce cas? N'était-ce pas plus simple de se débarrasser d'un 'criminel' de ses propres mains?

\- Je ne tue pas un homme à terre et encore moins désarmé, rétorqua Cloud.

Cette pique blessa son orgueil. L'expression de Genesis se changea en pure haine, et ce n'était pas l'envie de le tuer qui lui manquait. Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était produit avant son arrivée 'héroïque'. Du combat qu'il avait mené pour vaincre le dénommé Nero. Facile pour lui de débarquer et d'avoir le dessus sur lui, alors qu'il était affaibli.

Au lieu de se justifier devant ces parfaits inconnus et ces accusations, il préféra garder le silence. Il ne s'abaisserait jamais à leur dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet pour inciter la pitié.

Il trouvait déjà osé que ce Strife se donne le droit d'avoir un quelconque jugement à son égard ou encore de décider de son destin. Cependant, une question le concernant le taraudait et il allait profiter de l'occasion pour la poser.

\- Je ne pense pas vous avoir rencontré au SOLDAT. Dans quelle classe étiez-vous?

La réaction de Cloud fut immédiate: une haine indicible traversa son regard et il fit un mouvement pour le rejoindre, sans doute dans l'intention de l'agresser. Genesis fut surpris du geste qu'eut l'homme à la cape rouge à ce moment-là quand il retint l'ex-Soldat dans son élan.

L'espace de quelques instants ils se fixèrent, et Cloud capitula malgré la colère qui tenaillait tout son être.

\- Je n'ai appartenu à aucune classe, lâcha-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Intrigué par cette révélation, Genesis plissa le front et il chercha à en savoir plus.

\- Pourtant vous en avez les yeux...

Il se reçut un regard assassin du concerné et comprit de quoi il en retournait en avisant l'expression sombre de Reeve.

\- Hojo...?

La réponse fut claire quand il vit Cloud serrer les poings. Soudainement, la colère qu'il lui portait à son égard se mua en autre chose, une sorte d'empathie.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se massa la tempe.

\- J'en ai assez...

Sa voix était à peine un murmure. Pourquoi les démons du passé venaient-ils encore le hanter? Toujours les mêmes: Hojo, Hollander, la Shinra...

\- Laissons-le seul. Cloud, j'aurais quelques mots à te dire en privé.

La demande de Vincent le tira de ses tristes pensées. Il ignorait ce qui allait se produire après cette discussion qui s'était avérée être un véritable fiasco, mais c'était certain qu'ils ne l'autoriseraient pas à partir.

L'ex-Turk quitta la pièce avec Cloud tandis que Reeve l'observait avec embarras. La fillette semblait rester indifférente à l'entrevue.

\- En attendant votre rétablissement, vous séjournerez ici. Shelke vous fera parvenir quelques livres pour vous distraire.

\- Avez-vous un exemplaire de Loveless? se risqua à quémander Genesis.

Son cœur s'était mis à battre à tout rompre au moment où il avait entendu le mot 'livre', et son regard avait regagné un peu de joie de vivre.

Un sourire courba les lèvres du Commandeur. Ce dernier acquiesça, visiblement ravi de la réaction positive du roux.

\- Nous devrions pouvoir vous en trouver un, j'en suis certain.

Sur ces mots, il lui fit une légère révérence et s'en alla avec l'ancienne Tsviet.

L'esprit moins lourd, Genesis se détendit et ferma les yeux. Il avait enfin un soupçon d'espoir.

\- Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses, rien n'empêchera mon retour...

~oOo~

Deux semaines se passèrent depuis sa rencontre avec Cloud. Son rétablissement se déroula assez bien, malgré son aile qui prenait un peu plus de temps à guérir, mais au moins, il pouvait la replier sans trop de mal. Ce qui l'arrangeait en un sens, surtout pour dormir.

Il n'était pas rare que Shelke le surprenne à la ressortir et l'exercer lorsqu'elle venait lui apporter les repas. Quelquefois, elle restait avec lui et contemplait le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Ils ne se parlaient pas, mais sa présence n'était pas dérangeante. D'autant plus qu'elle semblait apprécier à sa manière les récitations qu'il faisait de vive voix de Loveless.

Il avait également eu droit aux visites du Commandeur et de Cloud, l'un comme l'autre pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Étrangement, celles de Vincent se faisaient plutôt tard le soir.

L'animosité que l'Ex-Soldat avait eue envers lui cessa d'exister. Il s'attardait parfois pour lui tenir compagnie et lui parler de ce qui avait changé ces huit dernières années. Souvent leur conversation était interrompue par un silence où chacun se plongeait dans ses souvenirs nostalgiques.

Gaia était différente et il en était indirectement le fautif. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir entrainé son ami à sa perte et de ce fait, il était quelque part responsable des événements qui en avaient découlé. Le remords s'empara de lui: il ne méritait pas d'être en vie. Il n'était pas digne de la gentillesse dont ces gens faisaient preuve en l'aidant à se reconstruire. Cloud avait raison au début de vouloir le trainer en cour martiale pour le faire exécuter. S'il venait à apprendre la vérité sur lui, c'est effectivement ce qui risquait d'arriver.

\- Je dois partir, déclara le blond en se levant.

Genesis suivit son mouvement du regard, l'expression sombre. L'Ex-Soldat devait rentrer chez lui à Edge et continuer ses livraisons.

Une fois seul, il se trouva dans une impasse. Il ignorait quoi faire bien qu'il eût le soupçon que Reeve lui réservait une surprise. Il n'était pas dupe, il sentait venir avec la proposition d'un poste haut gradé au sein de la WRO. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il l'annonce.

Cependant, il doutait fort qu'avec ses torts passés ça fût le cas, mais après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre. Personne ne savait de quoi était fait le lendemain, n'est-ce pas?

~oOo~

Un autre cauchemar le tira brusquement de son sommeil. Genesis se redressa en haletant et se servit un peu d'eau avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il le reposa sur la table de chevet, il sentit un mouvement et aperçut Vincent dans son coin habituel.

Il ignorait pourquoi l'Ex-Turk venait le voir. Il ne lui adressait pas souvent la parole et se contentait de l'observer à longueur de temps. Malgré tout, sa présence était rassurante.

Le Banoran se laissa aller contre le traversin et contempla le plafond d'un air absent, jusqu'à ce que Vincent brise le silence nocturne.

\- Pourquoi ne pas leur dire simplement?

Cette question attira son attention et il riva ses yeux sur l'homme ténébreux.

Sa détresse était si évidente? Il eut envie de rire. Certes, Vincent était peu bavard, mais dangereusement perspicace. Il connaissait la raison, cependant il n'osait pas y faire face.

\- Tu as repris goût à la vie, n'est-ce pas?

\- Je ne la mérite pas.

Ce qui était vrai, du moins de son point de vue.

\- Pourquoi? lui demanda l'Ex-Turk, avec une pointe de curiosité dans sa voix.

Le Banoran lâcha un soupir avant de fermer les yeux. Il n'avait pas la volonté d'en parler, pas le désir d'évoquer quoi que ce soit tout court. Pourquoi gaspiller sa salive si à la fin ses justifications percutaient un mur en béton? Il se voyait déjà enchaîné à nouveau et trainé dans une salle de justice où on l'aurait condamné à l'avance sans lui laisser une chance de se défendre.

Vincent sentait la peur émaner du roux. Il avait tort de penser qu'on l'accuserait pour les erreurs de son passé. En connaissance de cause, il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Ses amis étaient bienveillants et l'auraient aidé à trouver sa place dans ce monde.

Il écourta la distance qui le séparait de lui et s'assit au bord du lit, le prenant de court avec ce geste.

\- Cesse de te torturer.

Genesis planta son regard dans le sien. Facile pour lui de dire ça, il ignorait tout de lui. Le détail qui le figea le plus à l'instant fut la proximité de leur visage. S'il avait eu l'esprit mal placé, il l'aurait cru sur le point de l'embrasser, mais fort heureusement, il semblait perdu dans la contemplation de ses yeux. Il devait avouer que sous cet angle, l'homme ténébreux était très séduisant. Il y avait une sorte de profonde tristesse dans ses iris rouges et il sentait une envie irrésistible de goûter ses lèvres.

Il se gifla intérieurement : depuis quand ses pensées dérivaient-elles ainsi? Pourtant l'attraction qu'il éprouvait était si puissante qu'il avait du mal à rester indifférent à l'observation de l'homme en face de lui.

Tout d'un coup, l'ex-Turk se redressa et s'éloigna de lui aussi vite qu'il s'en était approché, le laissant totalement déstabilisé.

\- Tu devrais dormir.

Cette remarque eut le don de le faire rire. L'espace de quelques secondes, Vincent profita de sa contemplation du paysage nocturne pour quitter la chambre. Par quel moyen l'avait-il fait ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien. Toutefois, il était doué dans ce domaine-là, tout comme pour le percer à jour d'ailleurs...

~oOo~

Un souffle. Froid, pénétrant et proche. Il l'entendait et le sentait sur sa peau. D'abord imperceptible comme une plume, puis plus accentué, semblable à un doux courant d'air. Il frôlait l'épiderme moite de son torse à découvert, remontait lentement vers sa jugulaire.

Le rythme changea. Il devint plus rapide, quelque peu irrégulier. Comme si ce point en particulier était intéressant aux yeux de son observateur. Finalement, ce dernier se rapprocha un peu pour s'arrêter au niveau de ses lèvres.

Un parfum masculin parvint à ses narines; capiteux et envoûtant. Il s'était avancé encore plus. Sa bouche effleura la sienne, timide, hésitante et irrésistible...

Son propre cœur n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et il clamait ce baiser avec fureur. _''Embrasse-moi..., embrasse-moi...''._ Ce désir était tel qu'il espérait qu'il soit entendu et exaucé.

Il patienta, mais rien ne vint à sa plus grande déception. Pourtant, il était toujours là. Le harcelant presque. S'il n'osait pas faire le premier pas, alors il le ferait à sa place.

Il leva légèrement la mâchoire pour goûter à ses lèvres, mais la mystérieuse personne recula, fuyant son baiser.

Genesis ouvrit les yeux avec brutalité et se redressa. Son regard balaya la chambre dans le noir pour la trouver vide. Il dut calmer sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque pour ne pas crier de frustration.

Il reposa sa tête quelques instants après sur le traversin, à la fois dépité et en colère. Il savait qu'il était là, quelque part. Il le surveillait toujours. Pourquoi avoir éteint la flamme qu'il avait délibérément allumée? Ce genre de jeu avait le don de le refroidir dans tous les sens du terme.

L'amertume dans l'âme, il ferma les paupières, espérant replonger dans le sommeil. Si seulement c'était aussi simple après ce qu'il venait de se passer...

~oOo~

La nuit fut trop longue à son goût et il avait encore l'étrange sensation d'être épié dans le noir.

Après le petit déjeuner, Reeve vint lui rendre visite et l'invita à le suivre. Quelque chose dans le langage corporel du Commandeur lui révélait qu'il était mal à l'aise. En son for intérieur, Genesis pensa que ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer bouleverserait sa vie.

On le conduisit dans une grande salle de réunion, où il fut accueilli par une vingtaine de personnes. Il connaissait déjà beaucoup d'entre elles.

Il croisa le regard de Cloud et comprit de quoi il en retournait. Il allait devoir cracher le morceau et assumer les conséquences.

\- Installez-vous ici, je vous prie monsieur Rhapsodos, le convia Reeve en lui indiquant une chaise libre.

Le cœur serré, il fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Il devait s'attendre à une longue et dure journée...

Cloud fut le premier à briser le silence en évitant délibérément ses yeux.

-Nous avons pris une décision te concernant.

À ces mots, il se résigna à entendre une sentence de mort.

\- Après mûre réflexion, il est préférable de te garder à la WRO, poursuivit le blond.

Genesis leva son visage et fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

\- Tu risques d'être reconnu et, de par ton passé, nous ne pourrons rien faire pour te protéger, lui expliqua l'ex-Soldat.

''Me protéger de quoi?''

Reeve l'avait informé que la Shinra n'existait plus, qu'elle avait été dissoute. Qui à part Avalanche pourrait s'en prendre à lui?

\- Rufus Shinra n'appréciera pas d'apprendre qu'un des plus prestigieux Soldats de Première classe est toujours en vie, précisa le directeur.

 _''Ha, il est encore de ce monde, celui-là?''_ s'interrogea Genesis avec ironie.

\- Et celui qui s'est débarrassé définitivement de Nero et de Weiss, renchérit un homme noir à la forte carrure.

Il avait la particularité d'avoir une main armée; rien d'étonnant d'après ce que Cloud lui avait raconté à propos de ses amis.

Alors, ils étaient au courant?

 _''Comment ont-ils su ...?''_

Son fil de pensées s'interrompit quand son regard croisa celui de Vincent et que ce dernier acquiesça discrètement à son égard.

 _''Il n'avait pas osé... si?''_

Sous un élan de colère, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il n'eut qu'une seule envie : c'était de se lever et faire la peau à ce zombie défraîchi! Personne n'avait le droit d'exposer sa vie privée à son insu, ou même de lire dans son âme comme ça!

\- On a compris ce que tu cherchais à faire... un peu tard, j'avoue, expliqua Cloud, gêné, se méprenant sur la réaction de Genesis. Je m'excuse aussi pour m'en être pris à toi cette fois-là.

Le roux lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Finalement, il s'était fait de fausses idées. Personne n'avait la capacité d'entrevoir les pensées d'autrui, c'était ridicule, non mais vraiment...

Pourtant au fond de lui, il sentait que Vincent savait quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas connaître.

Genesis rompit le contact visuel avec l'ex-Turk.

\- Si j'ai bien saisi: je ne suis pas votre prisonnier, mais je ne suis pas non plus en liberté, conclut-il d'un ton ironique.

\- Vous pouvez aller où vous le souhaitez au sein de la WRO, oui. Je vous recommande fortement de ne pas quitter le périmètre, précisa Reeve, bien que peiné.

\- Et je suppose que vous voulez me confier une fonction particulière, à part squatter une chambre dans l'aile des officiers?

Il savait qu'il titillait quelque peu les gens devant lui. Il n'était pas dupe, ils avaient une idée spécifique le concernant.

Reeve sembla déstabilisé un premier temps par sa répartie, puis se décida à lui répondre.

\- Oui, effectivement, nous avons l'intention de vous avoir parmi nous.

Il s'interrompit quelques instants avant de poursuivre.

\- Nos troupes manquent affreusement d'expérience au niveau du combat et je voudrais que vous en chargiez de leur entraînement.

Lui? En tant qu'instructeur militaire? Il eut l'envie d'éclater de rire à cette pensée. Il était loin de posséder la patience nécessaire comme Angeal pour apprendre à des gosses, à peine sortis des jupes de leur mère, l'art et la subtilité de l'armée.

Quelque part son offre le flatta et c'était peut-être la chance de rédemption qu'il attendait tant.

Vincent l'observait en silence, le sourire caché derrière la bordure de sa cape. Il sentait que Genesis allait accepter la proposition de Reeve. C'était l'opportunité dont il rêvait et, de ce fait, il retrouverait une raison de vivre, sa place dans ce monde. Il faisait en sorte que le Banoran ignore le motif de ses visites tardives, la nuit. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour mieux le cerner, comprendre l'homme qui avait connu autant de souffrance que lui.

Dès l'instant où son regard s'était posé sur lui, tout autour de lui avait cessé d'être important. Jamais il ne pensait avoir une telle attraction envers un parfait étranger, un 'prisonnier' des circonstances. Il ne l'était pas physiquement parlant, mais dans son esprit, ce qui l'avait attiré encore plus lorsqu'il avait rapproché son visage du sien, la veille. L'espace de quelques secondes, il avait eu l'envie irrésistible de l'embrasser et avait été surpris de voir ce même désir dans ses yeux.

Ce souvenir attisa davantage la flamme qui faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. Ses joues prirent une teinte cramoisie qu'il s'empressa de cacher derrière l'ourlet de sa cape.

Il devait faire face à l'évidence: il était amoureux de Genesis. Une chose devait être faite néanmoins: le lui avouer et espérer que ce fut réciproque. Il avait définitivement tourné la page concernant Lucrécia et cette partie de sa vie. Si le destin avait voulu qu'il eût des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre, même si c'était un homme, il n'allait pas le laisser filer. Cependant, il devait attendre ce soir pour lui en faire part en privé.

\- Alors, qu'en dites-vous? demanda Reeve, impatient de la réponse de l'ex-première classe.

\- J'accepte, répliqua le concerné, tout sourire.

Genesis avait l'air de rayonner suite à cette simple déclaration, comme si on l'avait soudainement doté d'une joie de vie inébranlable

Cloud partageait son enthousiasme. Il revoyait à cet instant le Maître du feu tel qu'il l'avait connu à l'époque, alors qu'il n'était qu'un milicien. L'âme du SOLDAT semblait briller de mille éclats à travers lui.

Reeve parut plus que ravi par cette décision et se lança dans une conversation avec lui qui traitait essentiellement de ses futures fonctions. Après cela, Genesis se retira dans sa nouvelle résidence: une sorte d'appartement à l'étage réservé aux officiers. C'était un peu vide, mais il savait avec le temps, il y ajouterait sa touche personnelle.

On l'invita pour faire un tour des lieux, aimablement guidé par Cid et Barret qui travaillaient et logeaient également au siège de la WRO.

L'Amiral avait un tempérament autant impétueux que le sien, mais ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Aucune de ses phrases n'était dénuée d'une flambée de jurons, tous aussi délicats les uns que les autres. Barret, lui, malgré le fait qu'il fût du genre bourru dans son parler, évitait d'être vulgaire au moins, sauf quand on lui marchait sur les pieds...

Il prit son repas en compagnie de ses nouveaux 'collègues' et retourna dans son appartement. Son sourire s'effaça quand il entra dans la pièce vide. Il n'avait plus revu Vincent depuis que Reeve l'avait sollicité pour discuter de son futur poste, or il avait besoin de sa présence à cet instant, ne serait-ce que pour lui faire un peu compagnie.

Il contempla d'un œil distrait son manteau rouge tout neuf, un cadeau de bienvenue de la part du Commandeur et d'Avalanche. Il empoigna sa rapière et posa la lame sur son front en fermant les yeux, un geste qu'Angeal avait avec sa BusterSword. C'était une sorte de rituel qu'ils partageaient quand ils étaient ensemble au SOLDAT.

Le contact froid du métal le rassura : c'était bel et bien la réalité et non le fruit de son imagination. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se départit son arme privilégiée. Il était temps pour lui d'aller dormir.

Il passa dans la chambre à coucher et se déshabilla, restant uniquement en caleçon. Il était chez lui, après tout.

Avec un soupir, il se glissa sous les draps et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Il contempla le plafond dans l'obscurité, ses pensées se bousculaient sans cesse dans sa tête et il revenait toujours à une question en particulier: pourquoi Vincent n'avait-il rien fait à ce moment-là? Trop fatigué pour trouver une quelconque réponse cohérente, il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

~oOo~

Il fut réveillé en pleine nuit par un courant d'air. Il se leva et ferma la fenêtre entrouverte de sa chambre. Il aurait pourtant juré qu'elle était bel et bien verrouillée avant de s'être endormi.

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour se recoucher qu'il se fit plaquer contre le mur froid. Une paire de lèvres saisit les siennes pour un baiser fougueux. En reconnaissant la chevelure ébène et le regard carmin de l'homme qui l'embrassait avec passion, il y répondit avec plus d'ardeur.

Genesis, passif? Oh que non! Il allait montrer à Vincent une des raisons qui lui avaient valu le surnom de 'Maître du Feu'. Sans prévenir, il accula l'ex-Turk à son tour et approfondit davantage son baiser. Il en profita pour lui retirer le bandeau des cheveux et caresser son visage tout en interrompant le contact pour reprendre leur respiration.

Ils se contemplaient mutuellement; l'un comme l'autre désirait la même chose à cet instant.

\- Tu es quand même venu, murmura le Banoran contre ses lèvres.

\- Tu en doutais? le questionna Vincent, le regard malicieux.

Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait avec Genesis, mais c'était loin de lui déplaire. D'un geste de la main il se débarrassa de sa cape et de ses bottes, puis se laissa conduire au lit. Il enleva le reste de ses vêtements entre câlins et baisers passionnés, lorsque Genesis s'arrêta et le fixa avec une expression sérieuse.

\- Des canines?

Il sentit l'ex-Turk se raidir sous lui, comme s'il venait de demander l'impensable le concernant. Quelques instants se passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne pipe mot, puis l'homme ténébreux brisa le silence pour lui expliquer, l'air gêné :

\- ... De par ma nature liée à Chaos.

Avant que le roux n'eût le temps de parler, il ajouta:

\- Tu as... quelques cellules, toi aussi. Moins, mais c'est là.

Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur les lèvres de son soupirant qui le dévorait des yeux.

\- Mmm... on va pas s'ennuyer alors...

Genesis l'embrassa de nouveau. Ses mains embrasèrent son corps, sa bouche contre la sienne réveillait en lui un feu si ardent qu'il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Par la Déesse, comment était-il possible qu'une personne fût capable de provoquer de telles réactions chez lui? Il connaissait les rumeurs concernant le caractère enflammé du Banoran mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne pensait que c'était dans tous les sens du terme!

Il n'en pouvait plus, Vincent le rendait dingue: le contact de sa peau, ses lèvres, son odeur, _tout_! Il était complètement accro à cet homme, presque autant qu'à son œuvre favorite. Peut-être qu'il venait juste de trouver ce qu'il cherchait depuis tant d'années: le Don de la Déesse. Ce n'était pas un artefact, ni un quelconque fruit divin, mais bel et bien le sentiment ardent de l'amour. Cette sensation ne cessait de croître tel un feu céleste qui s'élevait dans les cieux. Il avait l'impression de déployer des ailes flamboyantes et de s'envoler au loin dans le firmament.

Sans attendre, il se débarrassa de leurs derniers remparts de tissu et contempla Vincent avec intensité. Il était beau, étendu ainsi sur le dos. Il traîna son regard sur ce corps finement musclé et élancé, comme celui d'un félin. Sous sa taille, son membre dressé palpitait sous l'envie d'être soulagé. Sa peau laiteuse semblait refléter la faible luminosité de la lune qui éclairait la chambre. Ses longs cheveux étaient épars sur le traversin et il le fixait en retour. Il y avait une sorte d'impatience mélangée au désir qui luisait au fond de ses yeux carmin.

\- Tu le savais depuis le début, n'est-ce pas? lui demanda Genesis.

Sa question lui paraissait idiote, mais au fond il avait besoin de l'entendre.

Vincent se redressa et l'embrassa avant de répondre contre ses lèvres:

\- Est-ce vraiment important?

Genesis voulut rétorquer, mais un baiser plus profond que le précédent le fit taire. Il ne put vraiment protester quand son futur amant le coucha sur le dos. La situation n'était pas à son avantage, mais il s'en contrefichait. Il aimait la façon dont Vincent le touchait, à la fois passionnée et timide. Ses caresses, les légers suçons sur la peau fine de son cou... Il allait le laisser le découvrir, le connaitre. Ses gestes étaient bien en contraste avec l'ardeur du début, mais il sentait que c'était le calme avant la tempête. Que le volcan que pouvait l'être l'ex-Turk ne faisait que se mettre en veille un court instant, avant d'exploser dans toute sa splendeur, lui avec. _''Oh que oui...''_ Cependant, il ne resterait passif alors que son compagnon menait la danse.

Il frôla la surface de sa chair avec ses lèvres, la titilla délibérément avec ses paumes pour entendre et provoquer les soupirs contenus de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Il écarta ses cuisses de façon explicite et l'invita subtilement à se coller à lui. La température monta d'un cran lorsque leurs virilités s'effleurèrent, et il désira aller plus loin. Il esquissa un sourire carnassier contre la bouche de son partenaire et posa une main sous sa taille. Il comptait lui faire découvrir quelque chose qui dépassait ses rêves.

Un halètement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il sentit les premières caresses sur son membre douloureusement dressé. Oh par la Déesse, où Genesis le menait-il avec des mouvements aussi experts? Le contact de son épiderme contre le sien, son souffle, ses attouchements et même ses gémissements, il chérissait tout chez lui. Cette passion ardente qui l'animait de l'intérieur semblait prendre vie dans le moindre de ses gestes.

Sa bouche fut saisie d'assaut par un baiser enflammé. Il voulait le posséder en entier, le faire sien, l'aimer tout simplement. En venant vers Genesis, il avait fait en sorte de briser les barrières de l'homme conventionnel qu'il était à l'origine et, à présent, il souhaitait aller au-delà d'un caprice charnel. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il comprit, en admirant les magnifiques yeux Mako de Genesis, qu'il aspirait à la même chose que lui.

\- Je te désire tant...

\- Eh bien prends-moi, le défia le Banoran.

Il ajouta avec un sourire félin :

\- Je suis tout à toi.

Vincent haussa un sourcil, amusé. Savait-il dans quoi il s'embarquait avec lui? Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait y perdre des plumes... au sens propre au figuré. Il l'embrassa et sentit Genesis accentuer le rythme de ses va-et-vient. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. Il eut l'impression qu'une trainée de flammes descendait de sa cage thoracique jusqu'au bas-ventre. Oh par Minerva, s'il continuait comme ça...

\- Gen-Genesis..., haleta Vincent en brisant le baiser.

\- Mmmm? l'interrogea malicieusement le Banoran.

Il était conscient de l'effet qu'il provoquait chez l'homme ténébreux. Incapable de parler, ce dernier posa son front en sueur sur le torse du roux, cherchant par tous les moyens à aligner deux mots cohérents.

Les mouvements se firent plus rapides et ce qu'il redoutait tant se produisit. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge, tandis qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine, et son corps se cambra. Il fut soudain déconnecté de la réalité : sa vision se brouilla d'étincelles et sa respiration se coupa. Il eut la sensation que sa cage thoracique explosait. Il se rendit à peine compte qu'il se libérait sur son ventre tellement son orgasme fut violent.

Haletant, il se reposa sur Genesis jusqu'à recouvrer ses esprits. Il sentait la main de celui-ci caresser son dos et calmer ainsi son souffle.

Il se redressa légèrement de façon à le regarder les yeux dans les yeux et l'embrassa, mais c'était sans prévoir que le roux avait l'idée de recommencer son petit manège en inversant leurs positions. Quelque part, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour l'en empêcher, surtout avec son corps engourdi par la jouissance.

L'expression de Genesis était à la fois prédatrice et malicieuse. Vincent était magnifique comme ça: tout en sueur, les joues rosies dues à son orgasme, la bouche entrouverte duquel sa respiration avait encore du mal à reprendre un rythme régulier. Le Banoran le contempla ainsi quelques instants avant d'effleurer ses lèvres des siennes, puis la jugulaire... Il aimait entendre ses gémissements à peine retenus et cela ne faisait que l'exciter davantage. Il titilla la peau fine de son cou du bout de la langue et descendit petit à petit. Lors de son parcours, il taquina un mamelon durci par l'envie et le malmena jusqu'à ce que Vincent lâche un cri de plaisir.

Écouter cette plainte augmenta son désir d'un cran et il posa une main sur son propre sexe douloureux afin de le soulager avec quelques mouvements. Un soupir d'aise s'échappa de sa gorge et il continua dans sa lancée. Il laissa le mamelon érigé et papillonna sur son ventre avant d'arriver sous la taille.

Un sourire malicieux courba ses lèvres en observant avec gourmandise le membre de nouveau au repos. Il fixa ainsi Vincent et ce dernier déglutit en comprenant ses intentions. Avant qu'il ne pût dire quelque chose ou faire quoique soit, Genesis se pencha en avant et le prit en entier.

 _''Déesse!''_ Comment un tel acte pouvait-il lui faire tourner la tête de cette manière-là?! Les va-et-vient dans sa bouche, la chaleur, sa façon de faire... Il contint difficilement un halètement. Sa mâchoire était si crispée à empêcher qu'un quelconque son ne s'échappât de sa gorge qu'il en avait mal. Jamais, ô jamais, il n'aurait cru que Genesis irait aussi loin! Il l'avait peut-être sous-estimé et ne le pensait pas si sournois dans ses envies. Le voir lui donner du plaisir et en faire de même l'excitait tellement qu'il s'en sentait honteux. Oh, que Minerva lui vienne en aide ! De nouveau, il n'arriverait pas à se retenir ! Cependant, son amant ne termina pas ce qu'il avait commencé et le chevaucha, à sa plus grande surprise. Il se pencha vers lui et lui murmura contre ses lèvres, légèrement essoufflé:

\- Je ne tiens plus, Vincent. Je te veux en moi.

L'homme ténébreux se redressa, expression sérieuse.

\- Nous désirons la même chose dans ce cas.

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa.

Lorsque leur baiser se brisa, il laissa Genesis se mettre de façon à ce qu'il puisse le préparer.

Cela lui faisait étrange de voir le Banoran sur le ventre, mais cela n'en était pas moins excitant, surtout avec le regard taquin que ce dernier lui lançait en biais. Il descendit la main vers son antre et y glissa un doigt. C'était serré, mais avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il commença les premiers mouvements.

Au début, les réactions de Genesis étaient à la fois curieuses et captivantes; son corps se cambrait légèrement, ses muscles se tendaient, sa respiration devenait irrégulière...

Il remarquait quelquefois une grimace de douleur sur son visage; de peur de le blesser, cela l'arrêtait dans son élan. Loin de le décourager, il l'incitait à continuer. Bientôt, son majeur rejoignit son index au sein de l'intimité de son amant.

Il prenait son temps pour le préparer, et il déposait souvent des baisers papillon sur son dos pour le distraire, surtout lorsqu'il le pénétra avec trois doigts.

Un cri s'échappa de la gorge de Genesis, qui s'arqua subitement. Au vu de sa réaction, il comprit qu'il venait de frôler la prostate; c'était la chose la plus fascinante à laquelle il avait pu assister jusqu'ici. C'était surprenant de voir quelqu'un comme le Manipulateur de Feu perdre ses moyens l'espace de quelques instants.

Ce dernier se retourna et le fixa d'un air impatient; l'un comme l'autre n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Il s'allongea sur lui et le fit sien doucement entre soupir et gémissement de plaisir.

 _"C'est incroyable."_ pensa l'ex-Turk tandis qu'il s'abîmait en son amant. La chaleur, la pression sur son membre quand il le poussait vers l'intérieur de cette caverne de chair, les pulsations cardiaques autour de lui... Il sentait le cœur de Genesis battre à tout rompre contre son torse, sa respiration entrecoupée due à leur effort partagé.

Vincent l'observa un moment et lui souffla à l'oreille:

\- Ça va?

Pour toute réponse, le Banoran acquiesça de la tête. Après un court instant d'hésitation, l'Ex-Turk entama alors les premiers mouvements. Il y alla lentement au début, puis assuma une cadence plus soutenue à fur et à mesure qu'il gagnait en assurance dans ses va-et-vient.

Il aimait la façon dont Genesis se tenait à lui, dont il s'arquait quand son gland heurtait cet endroit en particulier au fond de son être, et les cris de plaisir qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Plaintes qu'il cueillait d'un baiser tout en le serrant encore plus contre lui.

Le Banoran avait l'impression que son corps prenait feu, et la tête lui tournait jusqu'au vertige. La seule chose qui le maintenait connecté à la réalité, c'était le contact glacé de la prothèse métallique de Vincent contre son dos en sueur. Les extrémités griffues de son gant lui donnaient des frissons, et il se moquait du fait que l'ex-Turk lacérerait peut-être sa chair pendant l'acte. Oh Déesse, qu'il était si grand en lui...

Chaque va-et-vient était un mélange de douleur mêlée à la jouissance, mais il était loin de ne pas apprécier, oh que non! Il sentait la rapidité dans ses mouvements et, quand il heurtait sa prostate de plein fouet, il avait le sentiment que son cœur cessait de battre l'espace de quelques secondes et que sa respiration se coinçait dans sa gorge. Il avait la sensation que son âme quittait peu à peu son corps pour atteindre un état immatériel au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Voir son amant si proche de l'extase rendait fou Vincent et il avait lui-même du mal à garder le rythme. Malgré tout il accéléra plus profondément en lui, plus fort. Son palpitant n'allait pas tarder à lâcher s'il continuait dans cette frénésie. Soudain, il eut l'impression d'être aspiré dans le vide lorsqu'il donna un dernier coup de reins. Tout son être se consuma de l'intérieur quand son membre se libéra en son compagnon. Ses muscles se contractèrent, sa respiration se coupa, son cœur cessa de battre. Il étouffa son cri en mordant l'épaule de Genesis et il laissa sans doute des marques sur son dos. _''Oh Déesse...''_ Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises au moment où il vit l'aile noire de Genesis se déployer sous ses yeux.

L'esprit du Banoran volait de plus en plus haut, et tout son corps s'embrasait à un tel point que sa poitrine en devenait douloureuse.. Puis, tout son monde bascula, emporté dans une vague violente où il se noya de plaisir. Il ne distinguait plus rien à part du blanc, eut l'impression de chuter dans le vide sans filet pour le rattraper. C'est à peine s'il eut conscience de gémir le nom de son amant tout en se répandant sur son torse, de le sentir jouir en lui et d'entendre le bruissement familier de son aile. Pourtant, il était toujours bel et bien là, haletant et tremblant dans les bras puissants de Vincent. Il cala son visage sur son épaule et essaya de calmer sa respiration. Par la Déesse, il avait atteint le nirvana... Il frissonna au contact des doigts de son amant, qui caressaient son plumage noir.

-Pardon, mais c'était plus fort que moi, s'excusa Vincent en déposant un doux baiser sur son front en sueur.

\- Non... c'est pas ça... c'est juste sensible..., marmonna le Banoran, un peu somnolent.

L'ex-Turk eut un sourire attendri et se retira. Le mouvement leur arracha une petite plainte, et il serra le roux davantage contre lui avant de remonter les draps pour les couvrir mutuellement.

Ils restèrent là tous les deux, blottis l'un contre l'autre, dans le noir. Vincent contempla son amant endormi dans ses bras, son aile à moitié repliée sur eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

Son regard tomba sur l'œuvre de Loveless rangée sur la table de chevet. Il connaissait le livre en question, mais n'avait jamais eu vraiment la curiosité de se plonger dedans. Il le prit pour en feuilleter quelques pages et un extrait attira son attention, qu'il lut à voix basse:

\- Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses, rien ne pourra empêcher mon retour. Afin de devenir la rosée qui baigne ces terres et épargner les sables, les mers et les cieux...

\- ...Je vous offre ce sacrifice silencieux, compléta Genesis, qui se réveilla à ces mots.

L'ancien Turk l'observa, perplexe, avant de poser le bouquin sur le petit meuble.

\- C'est la fin secrète du poème, lui expliqua le roux d'une voix ensommeillée.

En ancrant ses yeux carmin dans ceux, hantés par la Mako, de son compagnon, Vincent comprit bien des choses. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait pour sa sensibilité, sa souffrance, sa passion et sa façon d'être. La manière dont son cœur battait contre lui en disait long sur ses sentiments.

Vincent embrassa délicatement ses lèvres et marmonna tout contre celles-ci:

\- Genesis...

\- Chut. Ne dis rien.

Ils s'échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de se laisser emporter dans les bras de Morphée. Que ce soit par la poésie ou le Don de la Déesse, le destin leur avait quand même permis de trouver la félicité.

 **~The end~**

* * *

Merci à Cihanethyste pour la bêta-correction :)

PS: Je prie de m'excuser pour le retard dans la mise à jour des chapitres de 'One winged angel Reborn' et 'De l'autre côté du miroir'. La cause est que je suis en train de reformuler les textes que j'avais avancé jusqu'ici et qu'avec la correction, ça risque de prendre un petit moment. Merci pour votre compréhension :)

Bises Luna ;)


End file.
